The Governor
by Landon Richardson
Summary: A Governor has to do what he has to do, shame for him that it doesn't quite work out like he thought it would. (Steve x Female Danni (OC))
1. Governor Sam Denning

The Governor

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye and Sam Denning do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor and Esther Patel does belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **This story technically comes under Glimpses but it is simply too long to put under there as a one shot so I decided that I would put it under its own story. This is hopefully a one off and that all the other stories will go under glimpses.**

 **This story will probably be six to seven chapters long with a prologue and epilogue and will be written from Governor Sam Denning point of view.**

 **This is set in season two, after Steve's prison stint.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Overall summary

 **A Governor has to do what he has to do, shame for him that it doesn't quite work out like he thought it would. (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Governor Sam Denning breathed out as he leaned against the back of his chair, his fingertips interlocked together as he tried to figure out the best way of approaching what he needed to do. He needed to deal with the taskforce 50 which the previous Governor had set up and which had thrived from the moment it had been set up, perhaps thrived too much in his opinion.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua/Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romance

 **There's no romance in this chapter.**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

The sentence which was given

' **You thought you could get away with that, didn't you?'**

* * *

Prologue

Governor Sam Denning

* * *

Governor Sam Denning breathed out as he leaned against the back of his chair, his fingertips interlocked together as he tried to figure out the best way of approaching what he needed to do. He needed to deal with the taskforce 50 which the previous Governor had set up and which had thrived from the moment it had been set up, perhaps thrived too much in his opinion.

His first thought had been to talk to the members of his taskforce about the way they ran and dealt with cases, together in one go but the more he considered that option, the more he pushed it away as a mistake.

50 was strongest when they were together, the members taking their lead from Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danni Williams who ran the team together. For him to find the truth of exactly how they did things, he would need to separate them from each other and question them one by one leaving Steve and Danni until last.

He would start with Officer Kono Kalakaua and then move onto Chin Ho Kelly followed by Special Agent Jack O'Connor, the Intel specialists Jenna Kaye and Adam Charles would be next after that, leaving them until the middle would heighten their sense of anxiety making it more likely that they would reveal something without meaning to. Steve and Danni would be last, when he could use what their team had given him during their own interviews.

He had no intention of ending 50 or firing someone but he was determined to keep a closer eye on them than his predecessor had. He had to.

He leaned forward in his seat and pressed the intercom which linked him to his secretary.

"Esther? Cancel my appointments for the day and call Detective Williams and tell her that I want to see the members of 50 here now. Tell her to drop everything they are doing and that's it mandatory that they all come including their Intel specialist. Is that clear?"

"Yes Governor, I'll call her now" Esther replied, an undercurrent of concern and curiosity beneath her professional tone.

"Thank you Esther" He responded, leaning back again.

There was no point putting it off any longer.

It was time he showed 50 who was the real boss.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! I really appreciate it.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	2. Officer Kono Kalakaua

The Governor

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam ' Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye and Sam Denning do not belong to me at all. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams does probably sort of belong to me by this stage. While she was originally based on the male Danny Williams on the show she has evolved into her own person with a different background and personality. This has also effected Grace, making her different as well.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor, David Williams, Riley King and Esther Patel also belong to me, as does any character who you don't instantly recognise.**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter of the story for you all.**

 **I'm hoping to update this one quickly and often so I may focus my attention on it fully with the idea of updating it daily though I won't promise me in case something goes wrong with it and it turns out I can't update daily.**

 **Writing 50 from an outsider's point of view certainly is different.**

 **As mentioned in my previous author note this story is set in around about September/October 2011, so at the beginning of season two. 50 is about a year old at this point.**

 **Nothing really more to say other than I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **A Governor has to do what he has to do, shame for him that it doesn't quite work out like he thought it would. (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Governor Denning tapped his fingertips against the surface of his desk, frowning down at the files which he had Esther bring to him once she had confirmed that Detective Williams had agreed that 50 would be down at the Governor offices within the hour. He had thought about ringing her personally and telling her that he wanted them in his office now and not within the hour but he had forced himself to remain sitting.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua/Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so please forgive any mistakes I might make.**

Line which was given

' **You thought you could get away with this, didn't you?"**

* * *

Chapter One

Officer Kono Kalakaua

* * *

Governor Denning tapped his fingertips against the surface of his desk, frowning down at the files which he had Esther bring to him once she had confirmed that Detective Williams had agreed that 50 would be down at the Governor offices within the hour. He had thought about ringing her personally and telling her that he wanted them in his office now and not within the hour but he had forced himself to remain sitting.

It was a well known rumour around the island of Hawaii that Detective Williams was one of the only people who could keep a lid on Commander McGarrett's more wild ideas and it was something which he wanted to continue. Pissing off the person who he needed was never a sound political move. Not only that but there was another rumour which made it clear that Commander McGarrett would happily go after anyone who went after his partner, regardless of who they may be, Governor or not, a target would be painted on his back and it was something he didn't need so early one in his reign.

The structure of their team surprised them, especially looking into the file which his predecessor had gathered before her demise. A mixture of Detectives, military personnel, people from the CIA and NSA and a hacker with a criminal record. The team shouldn't have worked, it should have been a daily round of head butting over who would take the lead and yet it wasn't which spoke well of Commander McGarrett's and Detective Williams leadership skills. They worked as a team and they worked well and as far as he could see, the members of 50 genuinely seemed to like each other, considering each other as family which was rare in a taskforce.

He looked up when there was a knock at his door and called out for the person to enter, a slight smile coming to his face when Esther walked in, closing the door behind her. She placed a mug of fresh coffee on his desk before she spoke.

"50 have arrived Sir, shall I send them in to you?" She asked

"Please" He confirmed with a nod at her, waiting until she had left the room before he straightened his belongings on his desk, leaning back and waiting. He wasn't waiting more than a minute before the door opened and Commander McGarrett strode in, blue eyes sweeping the room before they landed on the Governor, a look in them which made the older man want to shiver beneath it. Clearly the time the Commander had spent in jail for a crime it turned out he had been framed for, had taken their toll on him. He looked around as the other members of the team strode in, before he turned back to the Commander as the other man spoke, an undercurrent to his voice which he couldn't decipher though he noticed Detective Williams shooting McGarrett a sharp look as she took a step closer to him. Denning frown slightly, noticing that some of the tension in the other man seemed to ease out of him at his partner's closeness. That would be something to pay attention to.

"What can we do for you Governor; your secretary said you needed to see us this morning over something."

Denning nodded.

"Indeed I do Commander McGarrett" He responded, keeping his voice bland and free of emotion. "I like to know the people who are in my taskforce. There obviously needs to be a few changes about the way it is run but before that I would like to talk to you individually." He stated, his eyes narrowing slightly at the dark look which came over McGarrett's face, a look which told him that he did not want to have the man in front of him as an enemy.

McGarrett opened his mouth to say something only to stop when Detective Williams stepped forward, placing her hand on McGarrett's forearm as she spoke.

"Of course Governor, we'd be happy to help you in anyway we can" She stated, a calm note to her voice which she noticed the other members of her team responded to. "Who would you like to speak to first?"

Denning made a show of looking through the papers on his desk before he answered.

"I'd like to begin with Officer Kalakaua" Denning responded, watching closely to see if there would be any reaction from Williams but there was none. All she did was nod at Denning before she turned to Kalakaua, sharing a quick look with the other woman before looking back at Denning as he spoke again. "If the rest of you can wait outside, Esther will be happy to get you a drink if you require one."

McGarrett's nostrils flared, his eyes darkening but whatever he was going to say or do was lost when Williams used her grip on his arm to turn him and lead him towards the door. Denning waited until the others had left the room, picturing in his mind their reaction to his demand now that they were alone before he focused on Officer Kalakaua.

She was a tall woman, probably about five foot nine with a slim athletic build, she looked native to the island with dark brown hair which fell to her shoulder that looked as though it had been highlighted and dark brown eyes which currently were focused on the Governor in an unreadable look which looked familiar to the one which Williams had given him. Clearly Kalakaua was the student and Williams the master which was unsurprising considering it was well known that Williams was mentoring her team when it came to police procedure.

"Please sit down Officer Kalakaua" He stated, nodding at the chair opposite his desk. For a moment he thought she would refuse the offer but instead she moved towards it, her movement graceful and sat in it, long legs crossed at the ankle in front of her.

"How can I help you Governor Denning" She stated calmly, a mild look to her features as though the whole situation didn't concern her in the least.

"As I said, I want to get to know the people working in my taskforce and see the way things are run. It says in your file that you were one of the first people who Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams hired."

"That's right, Governor Jamison had set up the taskforce that day and placed Steve in charge, he hired Danni and Chin and then he hired me officially the next day after I had proven myself in the Hesse case." Kalakaua explained. Denning nodded slowly.

"It said in your file that you were still in the academy at that time" He remarked.

"I was a week from graduation" Kalakaua replied.

"Top three in the year, according to your instructors your talents with a sniper rifle are one of the best they've seen. That's quite the achievement. I understand that you came to the attention of Commander McGarrett due to your cousin Chin Ho Kelly" He stated, watching Kalakaua closely as her dark eyes narrowed at him.

"Steve and Danni needed someone who could go undercover who wouldn't be recognised by San Ming, the target of the undercover operation. Chin suggested me because I fit the bill of what they needed." She told him.

"That must have been quite the break for you though. Your cousin got you into the top taskforce on the island, a task force that nearly every uniformed officer or Detective on the island would have given their right arm for a place in." Denning remarked mildly.

There was no mistaking the flash of rage which crossed her face at his comment before she composed herself.

"Chin suggested me for the undercover mission only; he didn't tell Steve or Danni to hire me onto the taskforce. That was Steve's decision; he clearly saw something in me while we were working together and decided that I would be a good fit on the team. I think as well Sir if you look at my record that I have proven myself time and time again."

"That you have though I can see you have also missed out on a lot of things which a new recruit should do." Denning responded. "So the decision to hire you was McGarrett's idea" He went onto say.

"As far as I know yes it was his decision, Steve isn't swayed by anyone, especially when it concerns the team." Kono stated firmly.

"Not even by Detective Williams?" He asked smoothly. Kalakaua stiffened slightly at the comment, a suspicious look coming to her eyes.

"Danni is Steve's partner and has been since day one, not only that but she was the first person he brought onto the taskforce, it would make sense that he would listen to her when she gave her opinion on something. Whether she was the one who suggested hiring me to Steve is something I don't know; you'll have to ask her directly for that answer." Kalakaua told him.

"I will" Denning replied mildly. "So what is your role on the team?"

"I partner with Chin and we investigate the cases, providing back up in the field to the other partnerships on the team. We work well together."

"Your team certainly have closed a great many cases" Denning agreed. "I understand you walk a beat with HPD once a month for a few days, who arranged that?" He asked.

"Danni did" Kalakaua responded after a second pause, clearly trying to figure out where he was going with his questions.

"Why?" He queried, leaning back in his chair

"She thought it would be a good learning experience for me, she didn't want me missing out on anything which a normal officer straight out of the academy did. Walking a beat with a senior detective is something I would have done if I had gone into HPD." She explained

"Do you ever regret not going into HPD?" He said curiously, unsurprised when Kono shook her head.

"No Sir, I think I've learnt a great deal from the taskforce. Danni and Chin are good mentors and it allows me to see how other people in different branches of the military and law enforcement work. I think it's made me a great deal more rounded then I would have been if I was just HPD"

"Who do you interact with more? McGarrett or Williams?" He asked her, tilting her head to the side.

"On a daily basis?" She queried, frowning when he nodded. "It depends on the day and what we're doing. If it's a day where we have a case and are out in the field then Commander McGarrett is in charge. If it's a paperwork day then Detective Williams is in charge. We tend to thinking of the Commander as the manager of the external team and Detective Williams as the manager of the internal team."

"How would you describe your relationship with the other members of the team?"

"We get along and we work well together. I've learnt a lot from each of them."

"And what about Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams relationship with you."

"We're like a family Governor, Steve is like another older brother to me and Danni is like the older sister I've always wanted." She remarked.

"And their relationship with each other?"

"Partners" Kalakaua replied, a tone to her voice which made it clear to him that she would not answer any further questions on the subject. He made a humming sound under his breathe, making a show of looking through the file on her desk before he looked back up at her.

"It says on your record that you were being investigated by IA but that they dropped it after a visit from Detective Williams. Do you know anything about that?" He questioned.

He watched as a range of emotions passed over Kalakaua's face, the most predominate one being relief and shock. Clearly she had been unaware of Detective Williams's visit to the IA office or the link to her own case being dropped.

"No Sir" Kalakaua finally replied.

"I see, well thank you for your time Officer. You can head back to your office now and continue whatever work it was you were doing there. I would be grateful if you would refrain from discussing anything we've talked about here with your team, no phone calls, no text messages or verbally speaking to them about it. I would hate to put a black mark against your name which not even Detective Williams could remove. Are we understood Officer Kalakaua" He stated, she met his eyes, a flash of dislike in them before she nodded.

"Understood Governor" She said, coming to her feet. He followed her to the door, waiting in the doorframe as he watched her; she shared a look with the team but remained silent as she moved towards the door, disappearing through it with another look of dislike thrown over her shoulder at him.

Smiling he turned to the rest of the team who had turned as one to look at him.

"Lieutenant Kelly if you would follow me please" He remarked, moving back onto his office, a smile on his face.

One down. Six to go.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left a review, made this a favourite or decided to follow it. I really appreciate the support.**


	3. Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly

The Governor

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye and Sam Denning do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Esther Patel do not belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you.**

 **I should warn you that the Governor is not taking any prisoners in this story. He's determined to get to the bottom of everything and will do what needs to be done to find out so don't be surprised if you find yourself feeling rage on behalf of the characters.**

 **Although this is technically an one off story I may, just may write a piece of go after this from 50's point of view since this whole story is done from the Governor's point of view though I won't promise anything, if the desire isn't there, then the desire to write it won't be there either.**

 **This is set in season two, after Steve's prison stint.**

 **This chapter as you can probably tell is Chin's chapter though he will be referred to as Kelly in the story as the Governor tends to think of them by their surnames rather than their first names**

 **I think there's nothing more to say other than to please enjoy.**

Overall summary

 **A Governor has to do what he has to do, shame for him that it doesn't quite work out like he thought it would. (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

" **Take a seat Lieutenant Kelly" Denning remarked as he moved across his office, taking his own seat behind his desk and watching as Kelly looked around him, dark eyes thoughtful as though he was taking in everything, clearly trying to gain an idea on who exactly he was dealing with. It was no surprise, apart from the day that he ensured McGarrett's freedom he had had little to do with 50, instead spending his time learning the office and trying to slowly repair the damage Jamison had caused with her corruption. It was only when he had been certain that he could be spared a day that he had turned his attention to 50.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua/Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romance

 **There's no romance in this chapter.**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

The sentence which was given

' **You thought you could get away with that, didn't you?'**

* * *

Chapter Two

Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly

* * *

"Take a seat Lieutenant Kelly" Denning remarked as he moved across his office, taking his own seat behind his desk and watching as Kelly looked around him, dark eyes thoughtful as though he was taking in everything, clearly trying to gain an idea on who exactly he was dealing with. It was no surprise, apart from the day that he ensured McGarrett's freedom he had had little to do with 50, instead spending his time learning the office and trying to slowly repair the damage Jamison had caused with her corruption. It was only when he had been certain that he could be spared a day that he had turned his attention to 50.

Kelly sat down, fixing a steady gaze on Denning which told him nothing about the man in front of him. He was good looking with thick wavy dark hair and like his cousin was a native of the island but other than that Denning couldn't read anything from the man. He would have to rely on what Kelly told him to gain an impression on him.

Clearly the tactic he had used on Kalakaua wouldn't work the same for Kelly. This would require careful planning.

"It's been quite the month for you Lieutenant Kelly, I see from your record that your rank was only reinstated two weeks ago." He commented casually. Kelly nodded at him.

"That's correct" He agreed, his tone mild as though they were merely discussing the weather rather than something which would have hurt and damaged anyone who had been dedicated to the job and Kelly, from the file that Denning had read, had been extremely dedicated to his job until Internal Affairs targeted him for being a dirty cop when in fact it had been his Uncle who had stolen the money which they had accused Kelly of taking. Denning couldn't help but respect the man in front of him. It showed an incredibly strong character to deal with everything that he dealt with and still protect his family, the same family who had turned their back on him other than just a few members.

"I understand that you've recently been cleared of the charges which you were dismissed with" Denning remarked, his eyes narrowing slightly when he saw Kelly's jaw clench for a moment before it loosened.

"That's correct" Kelly answered.

"You were cleared because your Uncle spoke up and admitted that it was him who took the money. Why protect him? You gave up everything for him. Your job, your family, your fiancé. Why?" Denning pressed, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Kelly remained silent for a moment before he shrugged at him. His eyes making it clear that he wasn't going to answer him. "I can understand why you don't want to talk about it. I read through the report and I'm happy to allow your reinstatement to remain."

"Thank you" Kelly remarked.

"I guess it's fair to say that if it wasn't for McGarrett offering you a job on his taskforce then you wouldn't be in the position that you're in now. It was your place on the 50 team which set up your return to HPD. In fact when McGarrett was arrested, you abandoned the team and McGarrett and re-joined HPD." He stated watching as Kelly stiffened at the remark, clearly that was still a sore point.

"Steve understood why I did" Kelly answered him, the hand resting on his thigh curling into a fist.

"Did he?" Denning asked curiously, tilting his head at him. "You were the one who arrested and booked him weren't you? You didn't even give him a head up on what was about to happen to him."

"Steve was a prime suspect in Governor Jamison's murder and needed to be brought in. It was decided that it would be best for someone who Steve knew and trusted to bring him in rather than a member of HPD." Kelly explained.

"Because he would be less likely to fight back against you?" Denning questioned, his eye narrowing again when Kelly nodded at him. "In that case why not send in Detective Williams to bring him in for questioning? It's a well-known fact that McGarrett would never raise a finger against her so why not go that way if you wanted him not to fight back and to ensure his complete cooperation."

"It was decided that it would be a conflict of interest if it was Detective Williams who brought him for questioning due to the fact that she was his partner." Kelly remarked coldly.

"And because she never once believed he killed Governor Jamison? She believed him innocent. Did she see what you did as a betrayal? You turned on McGarrett after all, did she feel that since you turned on McGarrett you had turned on her as well? Special Agent O'Connor and Agent Kaye stayed with Detective Williams, Detective King and Major Williams did as well, even your own cousin did so why didn't you? Why did you go running back to HPD?" He questioned, not giving Kelly time to answer.

"Danni understood more than you think. She knew I hadn't betrayed her, Steve or the team. She understood" He repeated firmly.

"Or rather you hope that she understood why you did what you did." Denning remarked, making his tone mild again before he changed the subject. "Why do you think Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams chose you as a member of their taskforce? You were considered a dirty cop at the time they hired you, it must have hurt them at first, especially their relationship with HPD."

"You'll have to ask them why they hired me if you want an answer to that." Kelly remarked coolly, his expression was still steady but Denning could detect a glint of rage in the other man's dark eyes which told him that his questions were hitting the mark.

"You must have an idea though, you've been a team for a year now. You have been with them since day one. I can't believe they haven't mentioned anything to you about why they hired you." Denning stated.

"Steve's father trusted me and that was enough for Steve. He and Danni were willing to make their own decision regarding me rather than listen to everyone else." Chin said, a flat tone to his voice.

"So you owe them everything" Denning remarked.

"I owe them a great deal." Chin confirmed "But make no mistake Governor Denning, if I haven't have made the grade in either of their eyes then they would have asked me to leave."

"How do you like working with the team you're with?" Denning asked abruptly changing the subject again.

"We're a family who work well together. We cancel out each other weaknesses and boost each other's strengths, it's why we work so well together and why you'll keep us as we are because we get results and you need those results to look good at the upcoming elections. You need to have a strong stance on crime and anyone with half a brain will see that a taskforce run by Steve and Danni is exactly what you need because the criminal element fear us. If we weren't here than you would see a sharp increase in crime and you know it." Kelly stated calmly, the comment causing Denning to make a sound of amusement at how well he had been read.

"True" He remarked. "And I have no plans in abolishing 50 but changes must be made."

"Changes would be a mistake" Kelly responded instantly.

"I don't quite agree with that" Denning stated, leaning forward. "What is it like working with Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams?" He queried.

"It's good, they know what they are doing and they work well together in their partnership. The reason why 50 has been so successful is because of them." Chin told him.

Denning nodded slowly at him, leaning back again as he thought about his next question.

"How do Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams work together?" He asked.

"Extremely well" Kelly answered, an undercurrent of something to his voice.

"What is their relationship like?"

"They are partners" Kelly told him, the same tone to his voice that had been in Kalakaua's voice which made him curious. Either they truly believed that McGarrett and William were just partners or they were trying to hide something. The question was what? Was there a more personal relationship between the two leaders of 50, something which went deeper than partnership and friendship?

He frowned slightly at the thought, wondering what he would do if that was the case. The picture he was getting was that 50 needed McGarrett and Williams, and that McGarrett and Williams were dedicated to each other. If he insisted that one of them left due to their personal relationship then would the other one leave as well? Would he lose just one of them or would he lose both? He looked back at Kelly who had remained silent, simply watching him with a look which reminded Denning of the shark program that his son had made him watch one time, Kelly's eyes had the same flat look which promised pain as that shark had had.

"If for some reason Detective Williams left 50 what would Commander McGarrett do?" He queried.

For a moment Kelly remained quiet before a smile curled his mouth, a smile which showed no sign of humour and made Denning swallow hard at the sight of it.

"The more important question Governor is what 50 would do if you attempted to remove a member of our team. Personally I don't think you want to find out the answer to that question." He replied, his tone casual as though he was discussing a good place to eat for lunch. He came to his feet. "If we're finished here…?" He commented, his voice trailing off waiting until Denning nodded. There would be nothing more he could learn from Kelly now. He blinked when Kelly spoke up again. "One hint of advice to you Governor, if you want an island to be Governor of then I would suggest you never make the suggestion of removing Danni from 50 out loud again to anyone else. Steve without Danni… that's not something anyone wants to see." He stated before he turned and walked to the door.

"Lieutenant Kelly, this conversation is just between us. You're to return to your headquarters, you're not to discuss what we have spoken about to anyone in the waiting room, no communication of any kind. You may speak to your cousin if you choose to and speak to your teammates once they return but not before. Am I clear?" He stated

"Perfectly" Kelly responded before he turned and left the room without another word leaving Denning staring after him.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! I really appreciate it.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	4. Special Agent Jack O'Connor

The Governor

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye and Sam Denning do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Esther Patel do not belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you.**

 **This is the first time really other than one or two chapters in the main saga that I've explored the character of Jack. I'm not going to lie, I love the character of Jack O'Connor and I'm hoping that the more I reveal of him to you, the reader, the more you'll love him as well. I think it's safe to say he knows his own mind.**

 **Although this is technically an one off story I may, just may write a piece of go after this from 50's point of view since this whole story is done from the Governor's point of view though I won't promise anything, if the desire isn't there, then the desire to write it won't be there either.**

 **This is set in season two, after Steve's prison stint.**

 **The next chapter after this will be Jenna's just in case you were curious.**

 **I think there's nothing more to say other than to please enjoy.**

Overall summary

 **A Governor has to do what he has to do, shame for him that it doesn't quite work out like he thought it would. (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Denning wasn't sure how long he sat there, his thoughts whirling from what Kelly had said to him, there was no doubt in his mind that the other man was serious. It made him wonder how far 50 would go to remain untouched, each of their members secure in their job. He had the feeling that the team wouldn't stop until he was out of office if he went after one of them and it was a disconcerting thought for him.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua/Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romance

 **There's no romance in this chapter.**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

The sentence which was given

' **You thought you could get away with that, didn't you?'**

* * *

Chapter Three

Special Agent Jack O'Connor

* * *

Denning wasn't sure how long he sat there, his thoughts whirling from what Kelly had said to him, there was no doubt in his mind that the other man was serious. It made him wonder how far 50 would go to remain untouched, each of their members secure in their job. He had the feeling that the team wouldn't stop until he was out of office if he went after one of them and it was a disconcerting thought for him.

He looked up when there was a knock at his door and Esther entered, a concern look in her pale blue eyes as she closed the door behind her.

"Is everything okay Governor? Is there something which I can get you? Another coffee perhaps?" She offered, waiting near the doorway for him to speak. He blinked, glancing down at his half drank coffee, reaching up and touching the side of the mug, his nose wrinkling up when he realised it was stone cold. He must have been sitting there longer than he had thought which meant the people outside had been waiting just as long.

"Another coffee would be good thank you Esther" He said, picking the mug up and passing it to her when she came to the desk, dropping the files she was holding in his in-tray with her other hand. "Could you send in Special Agent O'Connor as well please" He asked her, smiling when she nodded at him, turning without a word and heading back out of the room.

He waited for a moment before the door reopened and O'Connor walked in, he was a tall man with blond hair which he kept cut close to his scalp. He was tanned from the sun which made his pale blue eyes look all the more blue. No doubt he turned women's heads when he walked passed them.

O'Connor headed directly to the chair in front of the desk, sitting in it and staring straight at Denning, his eyes not moving at all, he didn't even glance around the room as though he was uninterested in his surroundings. Denning shifted uncomfortably beneath the gaze before he spoke.

"Can I get you anything Special Agent O'Connor? Drink perhaps" He offered, unsurprised when the blond shook his head.

"No thank you" O'Connor replied.

"I guess you're wondering what you're doing here?" Denning remarked, watching as O'Connor shrugged his shoulders, a bored look on his face.

"Not really, I'm here because you want to know about the people who work within the taskforce which is technically your own taskforce. You're probably are trying to prove a point to us all as well that you hold all the cards and that when you click your fingers we're to drop everything to come. It's a reasonable thing to do but let's be honest shall we? It's not the smartest thing you could be doing with your time." He stated confidently.

"No?" Denning responded.

"No" O'Connor repeated. "You're working under the assumption that you're the one in charge but in reality you are not. Steve and Danni are, the sooner you learn that lesson the easier your time here will be. Steve does not like being call like he's a dog who you expect to obey him because he won't obey you. All you'll do is piss him off and make an enemy of him and things never work out well for those people who have McGarrett as an enemy." He remarked, leaning back against his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face, his eyes still fixed on Denning's face as though he was watching every reaction he gave.

"You said yourself that the taskforce is mine to do with as I wish. McGarrett works for me, not the other way round." Denning reminded the other man, he could feel his eyes narrow slightly when O'Connor merely smiled at him as though he found his response amusing.

"I assume you have some questions for me, if you could hurry it up I'd be grateful. I'm in the middle of a diagnostic that requires one of us to be there." O'Connor stated, making a show of looking down at the watch on his wrist before he met Denning's eyes again, the smile still lingering around his mouth.

"Your file states that you were moved here at the request of your Director back in Washington DC. It appears that you were in charge of a successful team back in Washington, why did he move you here to join this team? Isn't that a demotion for you?" Denning queried.

"No, not at all actually" O'Connor responded. "I'm still in charge of the same team in Washington DC. They don't require me to be hanging over their shoulder micromanaging them. Everything they need from me and I need from them can be done over a computer."

"They help you on the occasional case here don't they?" Denning asked curiously.

"They do if I request the help which is rarely. They have their own jobs to be getting on with after all." The blond answered.

"Why did your Director send you out here, when he had several other agents at his disposal who he could have sent instead?" Denning asked, tapping his fingertip against the arm of his chair.

"Why not. I was already in Hawaii giving a talk at the police academy when the need for us to work with 50 came up. It was decided since I had already worked a case with them and knew them that I would remain here. It's worked out well for everyone involved." O'Connor remarked.

"You have a family though, two small daughters according to your record. It also said that your older sister and her two sons moved out at the same time as you brought your daughters over. Not many siblings would be willing to move away from their lives to join their brother on an island they had never been on before. Was there any reason behind the move?" Denning questioned thoughtfully.

O'Connor remained silent for a moment, his head tilting slightly to the side before he spoke.

"I wasn't aware that there was a need for an explanation for that. My sister as you've stated is a grown woman, she's also an American citizen. If she chooses to move to Hawaii with her sons then that is her right and she doesn't have to explain her reasoning to anyone Governor" O'Connor remarked, a cool tone coming to his voice which had been previously lacking.

"Your sister seems a sensitive subject to you" Denning remarked mildly.

"Not at all. I'm just curious why my sister's movements are of interest to you considering the fact that she has nothing to do with your taskforce. The way we are is just the same as any sibling is with each other. You have a brother and sister who you're close with. What is the difference?" Denning stiffened slightly, watching as O'Connor smiled again. "Come on Governor, why the look of surprise. I'm still NSA, do you not think that we don't know everything there is to know about you?" He asked.

"Do you plan to remain with 50?" Denning queried, quickly changing the subject. He didn't want to know exactly what the man opposite him knew about him and his life.

"For the foreseeable future" O'Connor responded with a nod. "My daughters and nephews are settled here and they like it. My sister likes it and I do as well. It makes a nice change to where we were before. I like the people I work with and the job we do, plus being able to surf at the weekends is never a bad thing." He stated, the tone of his voice making Denning look at him sharply to see whether he was serious or not.

"How do you feel about working under Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams?" Denning questioned.

"The same as I feel about any commanding officer who I work for, they are there to do a job, I'm there to make sure it happens. The fact we get along is merely an added bonus in the mix. They give me a job to do and I do it." O'Connor responded.

"Even though you are a similar rank as them with a team of your own back in Washington?" Denning pushed.

"Their house, their rules. If we ever go to Washington DC then it will be my rules and I'll be in charge but here in Hawaii? No, I'm just the same as any member of the team. I just happen to be able to bring things to the table to help us with our cases."

"What do you make of Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams then?" Denning queried, watching as O'Connor raised an eyebrow at him.

"As people? Or do you mean as leaders of 50? Or perhaps you'd like me to give you my opinion on what Danni is like as a Detective and what Steve as like as a Lieutenant Commander, or perhaps you'd like me to tell you what Danni is like as a mother? You have to be more specific in your questioning." O'Connor told him lazily, leaning back in his chair.

"As leaders of 50" Denning remarked through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing at O'Connor as the other man shrugged at him.

"Good enough that I'm happy to follow them in whatever direction they choose to bring us in." He answered, meeting Denning's eyes with a look that told him that he wasn't going to answer any more questions.

"I see" Denning said quietly.

"Do you?" O'Connor said before he came to his feet, looking down at him. "Whatever your agenda is here I would suggest you drop it. Trying to stamp your authority on us would be a mistake. The best thing you could do is to simply allow us to continue as we're doing. We're getting you results, we're keeping your island safe and more importantly to you I think, the people trust us and therefore will trust you. I'd think on that before I make any stupid choices if I was you Governor Denning." O'Connor stated, nodding at him and turning and leaving the room.

Denning stared after him, his mouth slightly open before he spoke to himself, a tone of disbelief to his voice which he could hear.

"Well shit."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! I really appreciate it.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	5. Agent Jenna Kaye

The Governor

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye and Sam Denning do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Esther Patel do not belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you.**

 **This chapter belongs to Jenna. The first thing I should say is that I view Jenna as different to the Jenna on the show both in looks and attitude. I have no problem with the version of Jenna in the show, she seems sweet enough right up until she betrayed Steve, but I've never felt like she matched the version who I had in my head or rather the version of Jenna who fits into this version of 50. It be fun to explore this version of Jenna again. I should also state that the way Jenna went in the show doesn't happen in the Danni saga, there is no betrayal though I won't say anything more, and you'll have to wait to see what happens.**

 **Although this is technically an one off story I may, just may write a piece of go after this from 50's point of view since this whole story is done from the Governor's point of view though I won't promise anything, if the desire isn't there, then the desire to write it won't be there either.**

 **This is set in season two, after Steve's prison stint.**

 **The next chapter after this will be Toast's chapter just in case you were curious after that we will finally have Danni and then lastly we shall have Steve. Trust me the wait will be worth it. I should also add if you're following this story that I still plan to keep up with my idea of updating once a day. I shall also, for once be updating over the weekend with the view of having this story completed on Sunday.**

 **I think there's nothing more to say other than to please enjoy.**

Overall summary

 **A Governor has to do what he has to do, shame for him that it doesn't quite work out like he thought it would. (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Denning came to his feet, automatically adjusted his blazer as he took a moment to compose himself. The double whammy of both Kelly and O'Connor left him feeling more ruffled then he had thought it would. He had been unsure how these interviews would go but he hadn't quire expected them to be like this. Glancing down he looked at the file which he had for Agent Jenna Kaye and nodded to himself.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua/Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romance

 **There's no romance in this chapter.**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

The sentence which was given

' **You thought you could get away with that, didn't you?'**

* * *

Chapter Four

Agent Jenna Kaye

* * *

Denning came to his feet, automatically adjusted his blazer as he took a moment to compose himself. The double whammy of both Kelly and O'Connor left him feeling more ruffled then he had thought it would. He had been unsure how these interviews would go but he hadn't quire expected them to be like this. Glancing down he looked at the file which he had for Agent Jenna Kaye and nodded to himself.

This one should be easier to deal with.

This time the interview would go the way which he wanted it to go.

Nodding to himself he picked up the mug of coffee which Esther had brought into him and took a sip of it, closing his eyes for a moment before he moved towards the door and opened it, his eyes sweeping the remaining people in his waiting room, taking in their reactions. Agent Kaye looked nervous, her gaze fixed on her nails as though they held the answers to life. Adam Charles was bouncing his foot, looking around him awkwardly, no doubt put off by the silence. Detective Williams was reading a magazine of some kind, a calm look on her face as though this was an everyday occurrence for her. Commander McGarrett sat next to her, his eyes focused on Denning, a look in them which made him want to shiver beneath it.

"Agent Kaye, if you would follow me please" Denning said, making himself look away from the Commander and focusing on Agent Kaye who looked up at the sound of her name, a startled look in her green eyes before she looked at the other members of her team, giving them a nod as she came to her feet moving towards his office. Denning turned without a word and headed back to his chair, his mind flickering back to the look that McGarrett had given him. That was a meeting he was not looking forward to at all. "Take a seat Agent Kaye" He commented waving his hand towards the empty chair.

"Of course Governor, thank you." Agent Kaye responded as she closed the door behind her and headed over to the chair, dropping down into it, her hands resting easily on her lap. She was pretty looking, average height with a slim build with wavy red hair and large green eyes. She smiled politely at him, clearly waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Agent Kaye. I just have a few questions for you and then you're free to head back to work. I'm sure that you have a lot which you can be getting on with." He said, straightening the files on his desk up as he looked up at her, surprised to see that her smile had widened further.

"We are certainly kept busy but in a good way" She responded with a nod at him before she fell silent again waiting for him to speak again.

"According to your record you're the newest member of 50, hired by…" his voice trailed off as he glanced at the file, making a show of reading it. "Detective Williams. How did that come about exactly?"

"I was working with them on an ongoing case and Danni, sorry Detective Williams, liked my working style and the way I worked with Toast. She approached me about whether I would like to work with them on a permanent basis, I told her I would and she made it happen" Agent Kaye told him, reaching up and hooking a curl behind her ear.

"So I see" Denning said with a nod. "It appears Detective Williams travelled to the mainland and went and spoke to your director directly. Whatever she said worked because you were immediately transferred over to 50 as a liaison officer for the CIA and started with them the next day, that's pretty unusual." He commented.

Agent Kaye made a sound at the back of her throat though she remained silence, simply raising an eyebrow at him.

"So what is your role at 50?" Denning remarked, changing the subject.

"I'm part of what we call the internal team along with Toast. We deal with all the Intel and computer work for our ongoing cases. We also provide eyes and ears to the rest of the team when they are out in the field." She explained simply.

"So an important job then" Denning remarked. "Why are their only two members of you in the internal team?"

"Danni and Steve are currently looking for more members but things have been a bit crazy recently as I'm sure you're aware. It was placed on the back burner for the time being" She told him. "I'm sure now that things are calming down they'll look into it again though they'll have to confirm that with you, I'm just guessing." She remarked thoughtfully.

"So I'm assuming from what I've gathered from what Lieutenant Kelly told me that you being a part of the internal team would mean that Detective Williams is your day to day manager?" He questioned.

"I suppose if I had to pick out of Danni and Steve then Danni would be my manager, but it doesn't really work like that for us. Steve and Danni are joint heads, they don't make decisions without the complete agreement of the other. It's why they work so well together and why 50 are so good at what they do." She commented with another smile.

"So Steve would have agreed to your employment with 50 before Danni spoke to you about it?" Denning queried unsurprised when Agent Kaye nodded at him.

"Danni would never have approached me without speaking to Steve first." Kaye confirmed.

"So you think that it was due to Danni that you were hired in the first place?" Denning pushed, watching as Kaye frowned slightly at him, clearly trying to figure out in her mind why he was intent on the line of questioning which he was taking.

"Danni was the one who I had the most contact with during the case out of the two of them, though Steve was the one who I had met first. As I told you she liked the way I worked so it wouldn't surprise me if she was the one who first brought the idea up." She commented.

"And do you like working with the team you're with?" He asked her.

"I do, we're a good team and we get on well together." She answered him, moving forward in her chair and pinning him with a look which reminded him strangely enough of the look which O'Connor had given to him earlier. "Look Governor Denning, let's stop beating around the bush shall we. We both know that you aren't really interested in talking to me about how I'm getting on here in 50. You've only asked me about Steve and Danni which indicates to me that you are interested in the two of them in particular. The question is why are you? Is it strictly a business interest because they are the ones in charge? Perhaps you're not happy with the way they work but that would be an oversight by you because they have a spotless record when it comes to solving cases, or at least they always eventually get their man or woman because neither of them are willing to give up. Perhaps it's not business related but instead a personal interest in them but the question is why would you have a personal interest in them? You don't know them. You've barely spoken to them. Perhaps that right there is the problem for you. You feel like you need to know them but unless your name is either Steve McGarrett or Danni Williams then you'll never know them well enough. Am I close to the reason or should I keep guessing?" She finished, leaning back in her chair with another thoughtful look at him.

Denning blinked, trying to catch up with exactly what she had said to him.

"Why would I need to be either of them to know them well enough?" He said after a moment, finally catching up with her.

"Because" She said simply, smiling again. "It's not my place to tell you. If you want the answer to all the questions which are clearly going around your mind then you should stop wasting your time with the rest of the team and speak to them directly instead. They would certainly respect you more if you did and respect is something which is extremely important to them, especially to Steve and you need Steve to be on your side, you do not want him as an enemy." She stated.

"So I've been told." Denning responded, leaning back in his seat.

"Who told you that?" She asked curiously at him, he answered before he could stop himself.

"Lieutenant Kelly and Special Agent O'Connor."

"Well if I was you then I would really listen to them, both are extremely clever and extremely good at what they do and what they do is read people. If they tell you that you don't want to follow this line of questioning then I really would listen to them." She commented, an almost sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm the one in charge of 50 not Steve McGarrett, if he has a problem with the way I do things then I will replace him." He told Agent Kaye who blinked at him, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully.

"Replace Steve McGarrett as the head of 50?" She remarked, before she sighed and shook her head. "For a man with so many degrees you are really rather stupid. 50 is as good as it is because we have Steve in charge. You need someone in charge of the team who is willing to take the risks and to step out of the boundaries and Steve does that. He can think outside of the box and he brings a whole new perspective to things. That's why he and Danni work so well together."

"I've heard that as well. So tell me Agent Kaye, if you were in my position what would you do?" He demanded, crossing his arms, his eyes narrowing when she remained silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I would leave the partnership of Steve and Danni alone. I would watch the team and make a decision based on their results, not on who is in the team. This route you're trying to take is a mistake and I think you'll soon realise it." She remarked with a shrug. "Now hopefully I've been some help to you but I do need to go. Someone has to be manning the mainframe at all times while it's up and running and Jack has other things he needs to be doing. Please be aware in future that only one of the internal team will be attending any of your meetings for that reason. In fact you'll probably just be talking to Danni." Agent Kaye corrected herself with a shake of her head and stood up, smiling at him. "Have a good day Governor" She remarked.

"Agent Kaye, I don't want you to discuss what we've discussed with anyone who is outside." He stated.

"What about with the people who you have already spoken to?" she queried.

"You can speak to them." He agreed, his eyes narrowing again as she nodded at him and turned moving out of the room leaving him looking after her wondering whether any of these interviews were going to go the way he wanted them to.

Somehow he doubted it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! I really appreciate it.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	6. Adam 'Toast' Charles

The Governor

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye and Sam Denning do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Esther Patel do not belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you.**

 **I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter out. I did plan to update daily but I ended up having a borderline migraine on Friday so I didn't feel well enough to stare a computer screen and write. Not only that but I doubt what I wrote would have made any sense lol! I feel much better now so I've started updating again. This story should now be finished on Tuesday.**

 **This chapter belongs to Toast. Toast has always been one of my favourite characters and it killed me at how under used he has been in the show, though it doesn't surprise me either. When I realised that I was going to continue writing the Danni saga (Originally it was an one off bet) I made the decision to add Toast into the team and it's a decision which I've never regretted. He just fits in so well with it all. Hopefully you all like him as much as I do because I can say right here, right now that this version of Toast is not going anywhere!**

 **Toast will be referred to as Charles at the beginning of the chapter as it's his surname.**

 **Although this is technically an one off story I may, just may write a piece of go after this from 50's point of view since this whole story is done from the Governor's point of view though I won't promise anything, if the desire isn't there, then the desire to write it won't be there either.**

 **This is set in season two, after Steve's prison stint.**

 **The next chapter after this will be Danni's chapter. Trust me the wait will be worth it**

 **I think there's nothing more to say other than to please enjoy.**

Overall summary

 **A Governor has to do what he has to do, shame for him that it doesn't quite work out like he thought it would. (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Denning glanced up when there was a knock at his door calling out for the person to enter absently, his eyes widening slightly when it opened and Adam Charles stood there.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua/Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romance

 **There's no romance in this chapter.**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

The sentence which was given

' **You thought you could get away with that, didn't you?'**

* * *

Chapter Five

Adam 'Toast' Charles

* * *

Denning glanced up when there was a knock at his door calling out for the person to enter absently, his eyes widening slightly when it opened and Adam Charles stood there.

"Your secretary told me to come in" The younger man explained, clearly catching the look which came to Denning's face. He had wanted to spend a few minutes going over the strategy for the young hacker in his mind. The Hacker, who if the rumours he had heard were any indication to go by, was completely entrenched in Detective Williams's close circle of friends and family. Meaning, as far as he could gather, she would move heaven and earth to protect him and didn't take well to people upsetting him. If he wanted to keep Detective Williams on side then he had to make sure that this interview went well. "Is that okay Governor or do you want me to wait a bit longer?" Charles remarked, breaking Denning out of his thoughts.

"That's fine Mr Charles, please come in and take a seat, this won't go on too long" Denning remarked with a smile at him. Charles nodded, glancing over his shoulder back towards the waiting room before he stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him and headed over to chair, dropping his lanky frame in it, his eyes moving around him with a curious expression.

Denning leaned back taking a moment to look at him. Charles was the only member of 50 who Denning hadn't met or seen at a distance. It seemed that he never left the 50 offices which would make sense considering the job description he had received from Agent Kaye, there would be no reason for the man in front of him to go out to the crime scenes. He looked young, younger than Denning had anticipated. If he had to, he would put him in the age range of twenty five or twenty six, twenty seven if he was pushing it. He was extremely tall, probably about six foot four with a lanky build, scruffy dark wavy hair and eyes which looked as though they were either dark brown or dark green though Denning couldn't quite tell which one it was.

"I guess you're wondering why I've called you here Mr Charles?" Denning remarked finally, attracting Charles's attention back to him.

"Call me Toast, everyone does. Mr Charles is my Dad and only my parents call me Adam" Charles remarked, ignoring Denning's comment. Denning raised an eyebrow at him, searching his eyes before he shrugged.

"Toast it is then, so Toast I have a few questions for you, once you've answered them then you can head back to work. It shouldn't take too long." Denning explained.

"About twenty minutes or so." Toast agreed, "Steve's been timing it, he knows exactly how long you've had every member of the team in here."

"Oh?" Denning said, ignoring the sense of unease which came over him at Toast's words. "I'm guessing he's not too pleased with the wait?"

Toast snorted at the comment, a look of amusement coming over his face.

"The last time I saw Boss man this pissed off was when someone held Jenna up at gun point" Toast told him, he must have seen something in Denning's face because the other man quickly continued, obviously trying to reassure the Governor. "I mean it's not the worse I've seen him. You should have seen him when someone broke into our headquarters and shot Danni and Kono, I've never seen the boss man like that before. Or there was the time when someone poisoned Danni that was a bad time oh and…"

"I get the picture Toast" Denning interrupted. "So it seems that Commander McGarrett is protective of Detective Williams." He asked, unsurprised when Toast nodded his head instantly.

"Of course he is, they are partners. He spends more time with Danni than anyone else and Danni is always there for him, she had his back no matter what. They can look at each other and instantly know what the other one is thinking or feeling, they've been like it for as long as I've known them together. It's what makes them good at their job plus to be honest I don't think anyone else could handle the boss man on a long scale other than Blondie" He commented thoughtfully. "I feel sorry for the idiot who tries to separate them because it so would not go well for them." He added after a pause.

"No?" Denning said.

"No" Toast confirmed. "We're an Ohana. The things we've been through together is crazy, we've got a bond like we were on the front lines in an active war zone. We've got each other's backs through thick and thin and we work well together, even with Jenna, Riley and David joining the team we still just melded. It's pretty cool. Thing is we like things the way they are and I don't think any of us will just sit back and allow anyone to mess with us." There was a serious, almost dangerous, undertone to Toast's voice which had been lacking before which told Denning that behind the kid's laidback exterior was a backbone of steel and a willingness to do whatever it took to keep his family safe.

"I've been reading through your file and it appears that you have a criminal record" Denning remarked, glancing up in time to see Toast wince, a worried look coming over his face.

"I did my time, I followed every instruction to the letter and I saw my parole officer every time I was meant to. I never missed a meeting with him, you can call and ask him if you want." Toast stated uneasily.

"That won't be necessary Toast, I can see from your record that you've done your time. It does state though that you smoked a lot of drugs." Denning said, glancing down at the file he had open on his desk, he glanced up when Toast shifted awkwardly in his chair.

"Only Pakalolo and I don't smoke it anymore, I haven't touched the stuff since I was offered the job in 50. Steve put me into rehab and I've gone to every meeting of that as well, you can ask him when you speak to him. He's one of my sponsors" Toast said quickly, his leg bouncing up and down on the spot as though he was nervous.

"How is McGarrett your sponsor? I thought you had to be in the program for that" Denning asked, genuinely curious.

"Normally you do but the boss man went and spoke to the man in charge of it and asked whether I could have two extra sponsors outside of the program. I don't know what he said to them but they agreed so he became one of my sponsor's. He keeps an eye on me, makes sure I'm okay and I know I can go to him if I have any problems" Toast explained.

"Is Detective Williams your other sponsor?" Denning asked, surprised when Toast shook his head.

"She wanted to be but Boss man talked her out of it. I guess he didn't want her involved if things went badly for me." Toast told him.

"So who is your other sponsor?"

Toast hesitated before he shook his head.

"I can't tell you Sir, this is meant to be secret. I shouldn't have said anything about Steve that was my fault." Toast commented, biting down on his lip. For a moment Denning thought about pushing it but he stopped himself. It clearly wasn't affecting Toast's job and his record indicated he was now clean so there was no need to keep pushing him.

"How did you end up getting the 50 job?"

"I helped them out on a case, it was the same case they met Jack actually. Blondie and Boss man were having some trouble with some high tech computer coding so Blondie came to get me. We had kept in regular contact. I came with them, helped them and then Boss man offered me a job as their computer and Intel specialist. I've been with them ever since" Toast said, a tone of pride to his voice.

"It must have been quite the break for you." Denning remarked.

"It was, it was nerve wreaking that first month as well though because Steve had me on probation. I don't think he trusted me at that stage which is understandable I guess, he's a real cautious guy especially when it comes to our team." Toast commented. "I passed though and was made into a proper employee which was awesome. My mom cried when I told her" He stated with a grin.

"Why do you say that Steve didn't trust you? If he's that cautious about the team then why did he hire you in the first place?" Denning queried, picking up his pen and twirling it between his fingers.

"Blondie wanted to hire me, Boss man didn't. He thought they should look around for someone else, someone without my past but Blondie was adamant. She trusted me and wanted me on the team so Steve agreed and set up my probation period. The previous Governor agreed to the trial run and agreed that if I passed it then Steve could hire me for real."

"Why didn't McGarrett ask O'Connor to look at the data?" Denning asked.

"Don't know" Toast said briefly with a shrug of his shoulders. "I guess you'll have to ask him why they came to me. Kind of glad they did though" He remarked with another smile.

"You work with Agent Kaye is that correct?" Denning said, changing the subject.

"Indeed I do, she's been working with us for about three months now, and she's cool. We get on well together and luckily our styles mesh well" Toast said.

"You're the only member of the team who isn't in some form of the military or law enforcement, is that correct?" Denning remarked.

"Yep" Toast agreed. "It's a good thing though, I've been on the streets and everything so I can see things from a different perspective, and it's helped on more than one occasions. Sometimes to solve a case, you've got to be able to think like the criminal committing it." He stated confidently.

"Your team do have an extremely good closing record." Denning said, leaning forward. "What are Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams like as bosses."

"Brilliant" Toast responded instantly, his eyes focusing on Denning's face thoughtfully. "They know what they are doing and Blondie is always approachable when you have a problem which you need to talk to. Boss man is cool as well."

"So if this is an Ohana as you keep saying then for you what position do Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams have on the team?" Denning commented.

For a moment Toast remained silent, clearly confused by the question and what relevance it could have to the rest of the interview but he eventually spoke.

"I don't know. I've never thought of it really. Maybe a big brother and sister or the Dad and mom of the team. They are just Boss man and Blondie to me." Toast remarked with a shrug.

"That's all I wanted to know Toast. I appreciate your patience, I know from the others that you're all extremely busy with work."

"That's the price to keep the islands safe" Toast said, the comment surprising Denning. He watched as the young man came to his feet and headed towards the doorway.

"Please don't discuss what we've spoken about with either Detective Williams or Commander McGarrett until they've returned to the office. You can discuss it with the ones who have gone before you though" Denning said, watching as Toast came to a stop and turned to face him again.

"I don't know whether this is just a get to know you meeting or whether you have another agenda because I'm not great with reading people but we're a good team and we're a good team because of Boss man and Blondie. They are good people and you're lucky to have them leading your taskforce Governor. I would follow them to hell and back and I know the others would as well. I just think you should know that. My mom always had a saying 'If it ain't broke than don't fix it'. We're not broke, we're stronger and better than ever. I think maybe you should listen to my mom's saying because this is not a hornet's nest which you wish to kick. See ya later" Toast said seriously, nodding at Denning before he turned and left the room, leaving Denning with his thoughts and a feeling that he had seriously underestimated every member of this team.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! I really appreciate it.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	7. Detective Danni Williams

The Governor

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye and Sam Denning do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Riley King, David Williams and Esther Patel do not belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you.**

 **This chapter belongs to Danni. I know a few of you have been looking forward to it. I don't see Danni losing it with the Governor, she will try and keep things professional because she doesn't want to give Denning anything which he could use. Steve I feel won't be quite the same…**

 **Although this is technically an one off story I may, just may write a piece of go after this from 50's point of view since this whole story is done from the Governor's point of view though I won't promise anything, if the desire isn't there, then the desire to write it won't be there either.**

 **This is set in season two, after Steve's prison stint.**

 **The next chapter after this will be Steve's chapter which will also technically be the last chapter in the story. I must admit, it's quite a nice feeling to have another chapter done. I might have to go back to doing it this way since it seems to be the best way of doing it. Now all I need to do is decide what story to focus on yet!**

 **I think there's nothing more to say other than to please enjoy.**

Overall summary

 **A Governor has to do what he has to do, shame for him that it doesn't quite work out like he thought it would. (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Denning glanced down at his watch, frowning slightly when he realised that it was only eleven. He hadn't known how long these interviews would go on for but he had thought that they would have at least lasted most of the day. He had wanted to know about 50, wanted to see the members who made up his taskforce but he hadn't known exactly what he would find. What he hadn't expected was the strong loyalty each member had for each other and for the team. All of them clearly willing to fight to maintain it**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua/Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

The sentence which was given

' **You thought you could get away with that, didn't you?'**

* * *

Chapter Six

Detective Danni Williams

* * *

Denning glanced down at his watch, frowning slightly when he realised that it was only eleven. He hadn't known how long these interviews would go on for but he had thought that they would have at least lasted most of the day. He had wanted to know about 50, wanted to see the members who made up his taskforce but he hadn't known exactly what he would find. What he hadn't expected was the strong loyalty each member had for each other and for the team. All of them clearly willing to fight to maintain it.

He breathed out, closing his eyes for a moment, building himself up for the next meeting before he came to his feet and moved towards the door, opening it again.

"Detective Williams, I'm ready for you." He stated, his eyes landing on the small blonde. She glanced up at him absently, closing the magazine she was reading and placed it on the table, coming to her feet and brushing her hands down her skirt.

A movement from McGarrett caught his attention and he looked toward the other man as he spoke.

"This is ridiculous Denning, what are you…" Whatever McGarrett was going to say was lost when Williams reached out and placed her small hand on McGarrett's shoulder, squeezing down on it. They shared a look when McGarrett looked up at her, something passing between them. Whatever it was seemed to look as McGarrett nosily exhaled, leaning back in his chair, some of the tension easing out of him. Denning blinked, turning as Williams removed her hand, leaning down and picking up the large bag which has been by her feet and moved towards the office, stopping in front of Denning and tilting her head back.

"Shall we Governor?" She commented, her voice quiet with an almost soothing tone to it. He nodded, stepping back so she could enter the room, closing the door behind her, though he didn't miss the look which McGarrett shot him, a look which made him wonder whether seeing each individual member of 50 had actually been as good a technique as he had previously thought.

He breathed out quietly, moving back to his desk, his gaze fixed on Williams as she sat in the chair, she glanced around once before her gaze focused on him as he sat in his own chair. He took a moment to look at her. There was no doubt that Williams was a beautiful woman, small and slim with blond hair which was tied up in a complicated looking hair style, a few strands escaping to frame her small oval face. She was fair skinned with large grey eyes, which had an expression of kindness and steadiness in them which placed him at ease instantly. He could understand why people confided in the woman opposite him.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Detective Williams." He said. She nodded at him.

"Apology accepted. Now how can I help you Governor?" She asked him, resting her hands on her lap.

"I just have a few questions for you regarding 50, once I have my answers then you can return to work and carry on with whatever you were doing before I called you here." He told her, watching as her mouth curled up into a small smile as though she found something he said amusing. He waited for her to speak but she remained silent, simply looking at him, clearly waiting for him to speak. "You have an impressive arrest record Detective Williams" Denning eventually said.

"Thank you" she remarked "Though it's not just me, It's been a team effort, everyone contributes something to each case" She told him.

"It says in your file that you graduated top of your year at the police academy and that you have a degrees in…" He looked down at his note. "Criminology and forensic science why, when you have that degree, are you a Detective?"

"Why not?" Williams replied back. "I'm extremely good at being a Detective, I love my job. I got the degrees because it would look good if I went for promotion."

"Are you planning on going for promotion?" Denning asked her, frowning when she shook her head.

"I'm happy where I am now." She told him simply.

"It looks like you had a team in New Jersey who you were head of before you came to Hawaii in March 2010, you were with HPD for six months working with Detective Meka Hanamoa before you were handpicked by Commander McGarrett, not only to be part of his taskforce but to be his partner and his second in command. Why did you come to Hawaii?" He asked, looking up at her.

"My ex-husband Duncan was given a promotion which required him to move to Hawaii. We have a daughter together and we agreed that we wanted her to continue to have a relationship with her father so we moved." She told him with a shrug. Denning nodded slowly.

"How was your time at HPD? Your record with Hanamoa was extremely good." He remarked.

"It was a job, working with Meka was a highlight though. He's an extremely talented Detective" She commented lightly, a shadowed look coming to her eyes.

"Is that why you're planning on hiring him for 50?" Denning asked curiously, watching as Williams smiled again.

"That's right. We have a lot of cases at the moment and as a result we're pushed thin across the ground, we need to have more people to deal with the demand for us. The old Governor agreed with us and I'm assuming that regardless of everything which has gone on, you would agree with that one decision by her." Williams remarked, there was a flash of anger in her gaze at the mention of the former Governor though her tone remained quiet.

"How many are you planning on hiring?" Denning asked, leaning forward and resting his hands on the surface. Williams looked away from him for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face before she shrugged.

"Steve and I are still trying to figure out how many we need. We cover Niihau, Kauai, Oahu, Maui, Lanai, Kahoolawe and the big island which as you can imagine means that the team is often on different islands. On top of that we get about 40 cases referred to us every month. At the moment we have enough staff that we can take on two cases at a time, very occasionally three if one of the cases seems straight forward but that still leaves a lot of cases which we are either unable to take on or which have to wait until we have closed a case. Having more staff would reduce that waiting time and allow us to take on more cases." She explained, a serious look on her face.

"How many do you have on your team at the moment?" He asked.

"Seven external staff members and two internal staff members" Williams answered without hesitation.

"Agent Kaye mentioned something about that, perhaps you could go into more details about what you mean when you talk about external staff members and internal staff members?" He asked.

"It sounds much like you'd expect. We have eight member of staff who go out to active crime scenes, we bring in witnesses, and we go after suspects. We're in the public eye. Our two internal staff stay in the headquarters doing the background checks for us, running up leads on the cases we actively working on, that sort of things."

"You say you have eight members of staff who can but previously you said you had seven." Denning remarked with a frown.

"Jenna is trained to go out to active crime scenes, if we ever need to we can use her but normally she remains in the headquarters with Toast." Williams commented. Denning leaned back at look at her, frowning slightly before he nodded at her.

"Hire more people if you need to but before you do I want to see their files and speak to you about why you think they are the best choice for the team. I've already seen Meka Hanamoa's record so offer him a place, I'll sign off the paperwork if he agrees to it." Denning said.

Williams nodded at him.

"I'll speak to him later on." She told him before she leaned back in her chair.

"So how do you find working with Commander McGarrett?" Denning asked, watching her closely for a reaction but she merely looked thoughtfully at him.

"Steve is a good man and he's good at what he does. You're lucky to have him as the head of your taskforce." She stated.

"Joint leader from what I can gather from the others" Denning responded watching as she smiled at him.

"Now we are" She responded before she tilted her head to the side. "So Governor Denning, tell me what this is really about. I can understand us having a meeting like this to discuss the team but why did you need to bring the whole team down here. Is this an attempt to put your stamp on us or are you genuinely interested in the way we are run and who you have working on your taskforce?"

"Why can't it be both?" Denning remarked mildly.

"It could be both" Williams agreed, falling quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Can I be frank with you Governor Denning?" She queried, crossing her arms over her stomach and looking at him.

"Of course Detective Williams" He said, wondering what she was going to say to him.

"I understand why you're doing this. Of course I do, we were originally put in place by a corrupt Governor who set this up because she wanted to keep Steve close at hand so she could keep an eye on him. She had heard enough about him from his father to know that he would never drop his father's and mother's murders until he had the answers he needed so she figured the best thing she could do was to direct his attention elsewhere. We however are not corrupt and we shouldn't be punished for what the former Governor did. Look at our record, look at what we've done in the time that we've been established and active and then make your decision about us based on that information and not on how we started or who started us." She told him.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Denning queried.

"Yeah that is what I think that is what you're doing." Williams agreed, tilting her head to the side. "You're making a big show of cleaning up the old Governor's mistakes. It would make sense that you would look at us and wonder whether you had to clean us up as well but that would be a mistake and I think you're realising that. We're one of the only right things which she did during her time in charge."

Denning remained quiet for a moment, mulling over her comment.

"So you think I should just leave you and your team alone?" He asked eventually.

"I think it would be in your best interests to leave us alone" She agreed quietly. "I don't know how many times I can say the same things over and over again but we are extremely good at what we do. The best thing you could do us leave us be, we'll report to you the same way we reported to Jamison, you get to see all our reports and we can brief you weekly if that's what you want but we aren't going to change the way we do things because the way we do things works." She told him, a firm tone coming to her voice.

"And what if I removed Commander McGarrett from the taskforce?" Denning asked, watching as a cold, angry light came to her grey eyes which chilled him.

"Then you'll be replacing all of 50" She told him simply.

"So you go where McGarrett goes?" He asked her, his heart sinking when she nodded at him.

"That's right" She agreed.

"I can see that you're going to cause me some trouble Detective Williams" Denning remarked, his mouth curling into a smile when she nodded at him.

"Only if you try and cause trouble for us otherwise we won't be any trouble at all. This can easily be a mutually beneficial relationship between us and you. You get to keep up your perfect record on crime and taking a strong stance on it and we get to carry on how we've been doing."

"I have no intention of breaking 50 up or the way it is currently run, as you said yourself, you were one of the only non-corrupt, good things which she touched." He said, watching to see if she had any reaction to it but she merely looked the same.

"That's good to know." She said. "If that's the case then I should head back, we've got a hot case at the moment."

"Of course, I just need to speak to Commander McGarrett" He told her. Williams nodded as she came to her feet, giving him a smile before she spoke.

"Good luck with that." She told him before she turned and headed out of the door.

"Yeah" Denning murmured to himself. "Good luck to me."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! I really appreciate it.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	8. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett

The Governor

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam ' Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye and Sam Denning do not belong to me at all. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams does probably sort of belong to me by this stage. While she was originally based on the male Danny Williams on the show she has evolved into her own person with a different background and personality. This has also effected Grace, making her different as well.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor, David Williams, Riley King and Esther Patel also belong to me, as does any character who you don't instantly recognise.**

Author Note

 **Here's the last chapter for you.**

 **Not too bad, an eight chapter story in a week or so! I'll be picking up my other stories from Thursday but I think I've earned a days rest from writing.**

 **Hopefully you've all enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it!**

 **Maybe I'll do some more stories like this if I think it's too long to be just one glimpse, who knows.**

 **Do people want an one off sequel from 50's point of view? Let me know in a review or PM and I'll look into how I can do it.**

 **Slight confession… I didn't manage to get the sentence I was meant to get in actually in to the story but my friend forgave me it… so yay!**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **A Governor has to do what he has to do, shame for him that it doesn't quite work out like he thought it would. (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Denning wasted no time climbing to his feet and heading to the door, stopping in the doorway at the sight which met him. He had expected Detective Williams to do what everyone else would have done, glanced towards the ones remaining in the waiting room before continuing on her way, but she didn't.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua/Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so please forgive any mistakes I might make.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett

* * *

Denning wasted no time climbing to his feet and heading to the door, stopping in the doorway at the sight which met him. He had expected Detective Williams to do what everyone else would have done, glance towards the ones remaining in the waiting room before continuing on her way, but she didn't. Instead she was leaning down, her mouth by McGarrett's left ear, saying something to him. Denning watched the scene, his eyes narrowed slightly thoughtfully. Neither of them were touching each other, Williams hands her down by her sides while McGarrett had his arms crossed over his chest but there was something about the scene which screamed intimacy. A familiarity between the two which Denning knew was extremely difficult to obtain. Either everything they had been through over the past year had bonded them together to an almost unbreakable level or there was something else going on.

"Commander McGarrett" Denning said, meeting McGarrett's blue eyes when they moved towards him. "When you're ready" He added when the other man remained silent, refusing to look away from the other man's gaze, he had the feeling that if he did then he would lose the respect of McGarrett and that was something he knew he wouldn't want to happen.

"I'll be in the coffee shop across the street" Williams said, breaking the growing tension between them, her grey eyes flickering between them though it was clear that her comment was directed solely at McGarrett. "Meet me there when you're finished" She told him. McGarrett looked away from Denning, his gaze softening as he looked towards Williams, a small smile coming to his face.

"Grab me a takeaway coffee when you're there?" He asked his eyebrow raising as she let out a small amused sound.

"Don't I always?" She answered him with a shake of her head.

"That's because you take good care of me" McGarrett said softly, reaching out and dropping his hand lightly on her shoulder and squeezing down on it gently.

"Someone has to" Williams answered.

Denning frowned slightly, looking past them to Esther. The other woman was watching them with an amused look on her face which surprised him. Clearly she was seeing the same thing as he was and was charmed by it. Feeling that he had lost control slightly he cleared his throat loudly, speaking again.

"Commander, shall we?"

"Of course Denning" McGarrett said, the warm tone from his voice disappearing as though it had never existed. Williams glanced between them again before she sighed and spoke quietly.

"Steve"

"I know Danno, I've got this. Go and get our coffee, I'll be with you shortly. Call Jenna and see whether she and Toast have been able to determine whether the victim has any close family. You and I will go and speak to them if they do. Ask Chin and Kono to go and visit her work place. She probably spent most of her time there so they would know her well. Get Jack to contact Riley and David and see how they are doing and when they are planning on returning okay?" He asked her.

"Leave it with me" Williams responded with a smile at him before she looked back towards Denning, her gaze turning thoughtful. "Have a good day Governor, Esther" She stated, looking towards the other woman and smiling. She shared another gaze with McGarrett before she turned and headed towards the exit. McGarrett stayed still for a moment, watching her leave before he turned cold eyes towards Denning and moved towards the door. Denning moved back into his office, steeling himself for the upcoming meeting as he took his seat, nodding his head to the free one.

McGarrett glanced towards it as he closed the door, his jaw twitching for a moment though he remained silent and simply moved towards the chair, lowering himself into it, his body held still and steady, an energy around him which placed Denning on edge.

For a moment both men remained silent before Denning spoke.

"How are you feeling after your… ordeal Commander?" He asked, hesitated for a moment over the best word which he could use to describe McGarrett's false imprisonment. "Your stab wound healing?"

There was another long, tense pause before McGarrett shrugged.

"It's healing" He said simply.

"I'm glad it is. I've been looking at the way 50 have been functioning and although I'm pleased with your results there are a few things I want to change." Denning told him, sitting forward and resting his forearms on the surface of his desk.

"If you want to discuss changes then you should have called me and Danni in together, we don't make decision concerning the team without talking it through first." McGarrett stated.

"So Detective Williams is officially the co leader of 50 with you?" Denning queried, almost smiling at the suspicious look in the Commander's eyes. The other man was difficult to read but Denning could tell from McGarrett's posture that what he really wanted to do was to argue with Denning, there was no doubt there was still a lot of pent of frustration and rage about what happened to him which Denning couldn't blame him . Today probably hadn't helped either but McGarrett had to learn that it was Denning who was in charge of 50 even if he wasn't in charge of the day to day running of it.

"As far as I'm concerned she is." McGarrett answered shortly. Denning nodded, picking up his pen and making a note of the pad he had open on it.

"Good, in that case I'll ensure that Detective Williams's pay is increased so it's in line with your pay and she gets the same bonuses. If she's leading it with you then it's only fair she gets paid the same amount." Denning remarked watching as McGarrett's eyes widened, some of the tension easing from him.

"That seems fair" McGarrett agreed.

"I'll sign it off today and send it to the pay department for them to make the arrangements. It should hopefully be in place by the time she next gets paid." Denning stated before he looked up at McGarrett, meeting his gaze. "I understand after Jamison you were given a free hand, no doubt because she was trying to keep you sweet to keep you off her scent. This is not going to be the case anymore Commander, nor are you going to be giving a free hand like before. I'll be overseeing your team closely. I want to have reports on all your cases, I want to see any CVs on anyone you want to hire for 50 and I want weekly meetings with both you and Detective Williams and when I say both of you I mean both of you, not you sending Detective Williams in to represent you both." He stated, ignoring the growing anger in McGarrett's eyes.

"And if we're in the middle of a case? What then?" McGarrett demanded.

"I still expect you to attend. I would suggest that you and Detective Williams pick someone else to be your second in command now that Detective Williams have been officially promoted. Let me know who that person is so they can also be given a reflecting pay rise. They will be more than capable of covering you both for the hour or so you're with me."

"50 are fine as they are Governor." McGarrett told him.

"So I've been told by every member of your team who I met today. You have a very loyal group of people who are working for you. All of them seem dedicated to your team and are clearly willing to go above and beyond the usual call of duty to ensure you are left alone. Which reminds me where are Detective King and Major Williams? They appear to be missing." Denning commented.

"Detective King and Major Williams are currently on the big island following up a lead for our most recent case. They are due back late this afternoon." McGarrett explained, his tone coolly professional, reminding Denning of Detective Williams. Clearly she had been rubbing off on the man in front of him.

"I see" Denning remarked, He tapped his pen against the pad of paper, trying to decide how best to approach the next topic without setting the man opposite him off. "Tell me about yours and Detective Williams's working relationship?" He queried.

"Danni is an extremely talented Detective as you can tell from her record. She's extremely good at what she does and we're lucky to have her on the team. She's made sure all our cases can stand up in court." McGarrett commented. Denning nodded.

"I was reading through the initial reports on the how your team came to be and it appears, according to Jamison's notes, that you didn't give Detective Williams any choice but to join you. You offered everyone else the job, allowed them to say no if they chose to but with Williams you went behind her back and had her transferred without giving her the option to refuse. Why was that exactly?" Denning asked calmly.

McGarrett frowned slightly, remaining quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"I could tell that we needed Danni for the taskforce. She had the police knowledge I had been lacking and she was good with people. The fact she was already working on my father's case was an added bonus."

"So why not just bring her on as a consultant on the case to help you instead of disrupting her whole life?" Denning questioned mildly.

"She was unhappy at HPD, ask anyone who knew her. It might have disrupted her life in the short time but if you speak to her directly then she will tell you that it's help in the long run. She's happy at 50, much happier then she ever was at HPD" McGarrett stated firmly.

"So you hired her because you needed her?" Denning said.

"Why don't you say what you really want to say Denning instead of taking the long way around? We both have things we need to be getting on with." McGarrett stated coldly.

"Fine" Denning responded, meeting McGarrett's eyes directly. "All I've heard is how close you and Detective Williams are. How much of a unit you are together and how you can almost read each others minds with a single look. I know as well that when your house was damaged earlier in the year you moved in with Detective Williams for nine weeks. Nine weeks is a long time to have someone sleeping on your sofa which begs the question in my mind. Are you and Detective Williams more than work partners? Are you in fact in a relationship with each other?"

The tension in the room was unmistakeable.

"What" McGarrett said quietly, an undertone to his voice which made Denning want to move away from him though he forced himself to remain exactly where he was.

"Are you and Detective Williams romantically involved with each other and before you say it isn't my business let me remind you that it is. You and Williams work for me. If you're in a relationship with each other then I need to know so I can make arrangements."

"Arrangements?" McGarrett said, visibly bristling up, his eyes darkening.

"Perhaps arrangements are the wrong word to use." Denning said with a sigh before he continued. "I am not removing you or Williams from the task force, I'm not removing you from each other as partners because as I've been reminded I actually like being the Governor of a group of island and I think to take away Williams from you would be a bad idea for us all. The rules state that you are not allowed to be involved because of the issues it brings forth but I'm willing to overlook that if you are because it clearly hasn't affected your work so far."

"But?" McGarrett pressed.

"But nothing, carry on as you're doing and I'll overlook it." Denning stated. "So I'll ask again are you and Detective Williams romantically involved with each other and a couple?"

"Yes" McGarrett stated. "But let me make something clear to you as well Governor Denning. If you attempt to use my relationship with Danni as a way of controlling me then I promise you that you will regret it. I'll put up with a lot from you, I'll come to your meetings and give you the files and let you feel like your involved but the minute you try and use Danni against me or try and mess with the dynamic of my team then you become my enemy. We are good as we are, we don't need constant supervision and you should remember that." He said.

Denning stared at him for a moment, hundreds of comments whirling round his mind but all he did was nod at him.

"Fair enough Commander but let me make something clear to you as well. You don't want me as an enemy either because I have the political clout to not only make your life a misery if I choose to but also to disband your team. I have no intention on doing that as long as your remember the chain of command. If anything I think I'm being remarkably lax with my rules. I'm even willing to overlook your relationship with Detective Williams but don't push me."

"Understood for the moment" McGarrett remarked.

"You can go Commander; just remember what I told you. I'll get in contact with Detective Williams to arrange a suitable day for our next meeting." He said, remaining sitting when McGarrett came to his feet and headed out of the door without another word.

Denning breathed out, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the back of his chair. One thought going through his mind.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Author note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've left me a review or decided to either follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it. It makes it all worthwhile.**


End file.
